


Fiction

by LStar



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, for my last oneshot, i owed it to everyone, literally nothing but fluff, pure fluff, uhh tbh this was made as an apology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LStar/pseuds/LStar
Summary: Reiji and Ai have the day to themselves.





	Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> As the tags stated, this is to make up for making so many people cry with my last fic :,D

 

A day off. It wasn't something Reiji was used to, there weren't that many days off for him, even on Christmas he worked alongside his bandmates. But it didn't bother Reiji, he liked to keep busy. He liked the constant run around. He had tons of energy to burn, even if he was exhausted by the end of the day. But today...today, he had the day off. And not only did he get the day off, but his boyfriend Ai Mikaze did as well, which was another rarity. Two members of Quartet Night, who just so happened to be dating in secret, having the same day off? It's like life said "okay, I'm tired of shitting on you, go have fun and enjoy yourself!"

So, around mid-morning, Reiji barged into Ai's room, beaming. "Hey Ai-Ai! Let's go on a picnic!" he said excitedly. Ai, who was on his laptop, most likely doing online gaming, looked up, blinking in surprise. After a moment, he smiled. "Alright." he turned his laptop off, and shut it, setting it on his desk and plugging it in. Ai followed Reiji out of his room, both males already fully dressed for the day. Reiji in an emerald green shirt with QN on the side of the chest and two white stripes on the sleeves edges, and normal denim jeans and brown shoes. Ai, on the other hand, wore a lilac short sleeved hoodie, white pants, and black shoes.

Reiji was currently floundering around in the kitchen, cooking. Whatever it was going to be in the end, it certainly smelled delicious, Ai noted.

After a strong forty minutes of prepping, Reiji had a basket packed, as well as a blanket, and a cooler. "Let's gooooo!" he cheered. Ai followed him out the door, watching him struggle to carry everything. Sighing, he reached over and grabbed the cooler from Reiji's hand. Reiji looked at him in surprise. He hadn't anticipated in Ai helping him. It was...nice.

They got to Reiji's truck, opening the trunk and putting everything in it, and slamming it shut and got in the front seats. Reiji buckled immediately, and Ai followed suit. Once he was securely buckled in, Reiji started the car and drove off. He hummed as he drove, a destination clear in mind. He knew of an empty flower field, more often than not empty and unoccupied, so no one would see the two.

Reiji parked the car on the side of the curb, and unbuckled. Ai looked outside curiously. "A flower field?" he questioned. Reiji nodded, smiling. "Mhm! It's really peaceful here. Plus with all the flowers, it smells amazing."

"I am very certain it is appropriate. I have read it is common for bugs to invade picnics, correct?" Ai quipped. Reiji pouted. "Hey, that's not true! That's only in tv shows!" he whined. Ai merely shrugged as the two got out of the car, closing the doors and heading to the trunk to grab their stuff. They walked several meters away from the car, laying out the blanket and set everything down. Reiji took out two sandwiches wrapped in paper and set them down, along with two apples and two leftover donuts from a coffee shop Reiji had stopped by the previous night.

Upon unwrapping his sandwich, Ai saw Reiji had toasted the bread, and inside of the sandwich was mustard, melted cheese, toasted tomato, lettuce, and sunnyside up eggs. Reiji unwrapped his own sandwich and took a bite. "Mmm! Delish!" he said around a mouthful of food. "Reiji, please do not talk with your mouth full," Ai sighed, before biting into the greasy death trap. It was...good. Of course it was. Reiji was the one who cooked it.

It was sunny outside. It was spring time, and it would only be getting hotter now. Reiji had picked a good day for a picnic- no doubt though it was sheer luck that today was a nice day, on their days off.

Ha...it _was_ weird even to Ai the amount of coincidences there were. The chances of getting a day off in one month are 11.32%. The chances of two members of Quartet Night having a day off on the same day was even slimmer- 8.10%. And then factoring in the perfect weather, it could have been too hot, or windy, or raining, it was a 25% chance. So it was likely this wouldn't happen again. That was why Ai agreed to come with Reiji.

The two finished their sandwiches, their apples, and Ai declined his donut. Reiji didn't seem surprised. He dug around the cooler and pulled something out, something that had Ai's cyan colored eyes widening.

Marine jello.

"When-?" Ai accepted it when Reiji handed it over, as well as a spoon from the basket. Reiji grinned, zipping his lips shut. Ai huffed. "Don't start being quiet when I ask you something."

Reiji's eyes sparkled in amusement. Ai put his jello down. Reiji's eyes widened in surprise and confusion- which was short lived, as Ai playfully shoved him down, leaning over him. Reiji burst out laughing, though his face was red. He was flustered, Ai realized, and leaned down. "When did you get this? It was not in the fridge this morning."

"I'm not teeeeellliiiiinnnngg!" Reiji said in a singsong voice. Ai smirked. "Yes you will."

Reiji's eyes widened. "Wait, Ai-Ai no ple-"

Ai began tickling him, causing Reiji to squeal out and started laughing. "WAAAH AI-AI STOOOP!" he laughed, squirming. Ai moved so he was straddling the slightly smaller male, keeping him in place as he tickled the older man's squishy sides. Reiji laughed until tears pricked his eyes. "Please! Mercy, Ai-Ai! Mercy!"

"Hm..." feeling carefree and alone with his boyfriend, Ai decided to lean down and gave Reiji's neck raspberries, causing a whole new fit of squealed laughter, and more blushing cheeks.

Finally, Ai gave Reiji a break, ceasing his tickles and pulled away, getting off of him. Reiji caught his breath, giggling breathlessly. He sat up. "You..."

"Don't even try it, Reiji."

A whine, followed by a pout. Ai smiled abit, reaching his hand up to stroke Reiji's cheek. "You're so predictable sometimes."

"Only sometimes?"

A hum.

"Then you won't predict this?" Reiji got up and ran into the flower field, kneeling into the ground and picking flowers. Ai stared at him in confusion, then shook his head, smiling to himself. He picked up his spoon and container of jello and dug in. He loved jello. Especially marine jello. It made him content.

He had just finished his container and finished putting his stuff in the basket, including all the trash and his extra donut, when he felt something drop onto his head. He looked up, blinking, reaching his hand up to feel what Reiji had placed on his head. Flowers? No, it was...

A flower crown.

Ai took it off his head to observe it. It was neatly made, yet a little sloppy in some areas. Ai took it upon himself to fix it up. The flower arrangement was beautiful. A mixture of yellow, white, pink, orange, blue and purple flowers, all varied. He glanced at Reiji, who had sat back down looking pleased. He closed his eyes as he bit into his donut, a smile on his face.

Smiling, Ai leaned over and placed the crown on Reiji's head. Reiji's eyes shot open in surprise, looking at Ai. "But-"

"Shh. It suits you," Ai said softly. Reiji's cheeks pinkened. "How-?"

"Because," Ai cut in, "you're kind. You're sweet. You're angelic. You have...ah, what was the saying? A heart of gold?" he nodded to himself, "that's what you are, Reiji. So someone as genuine and kind as you deserves it."

"Ai-Ai..." Reiji's eyes watered, a smile gracing his face, and he moved closer to his boyfriend, his hand resting ontop of Ai's, leaning in. Ai caught on to his unspoken request, and leaned in as well, his lips meeting Reiji's warm, soft lips. Reiji sighed into the kiss, closing his eyes. Ai stared at his relaxed face, before closing his eyes as well. They kissed for afew more seconds before pulling away. Reiji shifted so he was facing Ai fully. Ai leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Reiji's waist and gently pulling him in, having the squishy brunet straddling his lap, before kissing him deeper than earlier.

Reiji quickly responded, wrapping his arms around Ai's neck.

Their tongues met.

As usual, Ai dominated the kiss, making Reiji start to tremble. Ai smiled lightly around the kiss. He loved being able to make Reiji weak with pleasure just from his kissing. He pulled away after abit, knowing Reiji needed to breathe. His face was a dark shade of red, his gray eyes soft with, what Ai has grown to know and love as, adoration. He smiled and pressed a kiss to Reiji's forehead. "I love you, Reiji."

Reiji looked taken aback. Usually, it was him who said I love you first. This was...not an unwelcome change. His smile got bigger, blinking back tears of joy. He kissed Ai's cheek, keeping his arms around his neck.

"I love you too."

The two stayed there until sunset, and headed back to the Quartet Night's apartment, where, after getting dressed in pajamas, Reiji came to Ai's room, a small smile on his face. Ai nodded him in, motioning to turn the light off and to close the door. Once that was done, Reiji joined Ai in bed.

Instantly, Reiji cuddled into Ai's side, his heart filled with happiness and love as he felt Ai wrap his arms around him. He was the oldest, he was used to taking care of everyone, so being held like this while cuddling Ai felt...nice, putting it mildly. Reiji loved it. And he knew Ai loved it too. They laid in the silent darkness, Reiji felt warm and comfortable. His eyes drifted closed as he mumbled out one last "night, I love you, Ai-Ai," before he completely passed out.

Ai rested his forehead ontop of Reiji's head, smiling, giving it a small kiss before speaking softly, though Reiji wouldn't be able to hear him.

"Goodnight Reiji. I love you too. Sweet dreams."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are loved and appreciated !


End file.
